Rito and DMB's Excellent Adventure
by Spiralmaestro
Summary: When Rito Yuuki along with David Mason, A.K.A DMB team up together to meet the Z Fighters, they soon get caught up in a huge crisis that could affect both Rito's World and the Z fighters world. It's up to Rito, DMB and the rest of their new friends to train and team up with the Z fighters in order to stop this new threat.
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

**Author Note**

Before I get started on this megacrossover story series, I would like to give to the readers a description of the anime series that will be the main focus of this series, including the characters that will be involved in this story project of mine. To Love Ru.

To Love Ru\- To Love Ru is an manga created by Kentaro Yabuki and Saki Hasemi, Kentaro is the artist behind the artwork of the characters and Saki is in charge of the plot behind to love ru. The title to love ru is a play on words pun based on the english phrase, To Love You and when it's pronounced in Japanese, it means toraburu which is the word trouble in Japanese. To love ru had an anime series created in 2008 and in 2009 the manga had ended before it could reach a concluded ending, however in 2010 the manga had been revived and was now called To Love Ru Darkness. TLR Darkness is a continuation of the events that took place after the first manga had ended, however the plot focuses on the two characters in TLR, Momo Belia Deviluke and Konjiki no Yami, A.K.A Golden Darkness in english. The reason behind TLR ending in 2009 was due to the infidelity of Kentaro Yabuki's first wife, who was the inspiration behind the design on one of the main characters in to Love Ru Haruna Sairenji. This resulted in Yabuki divorcing his wife as well as her being awarded the character rights behind Haruna, and during this incident Haruna's roles were severely reduced in many chapters in the first TLR. However in TLR Darkness, Haruna still makes minor appearances. This megacrossover series will start during the event of To Love Ru Darkness. With that said and done. Here's the plots behind to love ru and to love ru darkness as well as the character bios.

 **Plot**

The story of To Love-Ru revolves around Rito Yuuki, a high-school student who cannot confess to the girl of his dreams, Haruna Sairenji. One day when coming home and sulking in the bathtub, a mysterious, nude girl appears out of nowhere. Her name is Lala and she comes from the planet Deviluke, where she is the heir to the throne. Her father wants her to return to her home planet so she can marry one of the husband candidates. But she decides that she wants to marry Rito in order to stay on Earth. Commander Zastin has been ordered to bring Lala back and has already battled Rito. He reports to the emperor that Rito would be suited to marry Lala, after hearing Rito, who was actually defending himself instead of Lala, say that marriage is impossible unless it is with the person you love. Lala truly falls in love with Rito and decides that she wants to marry Rito after hearing what he said. Her father decides that, if Rito is able to protect Lala from her fiancés, then he can marry her. However, if Rito cannot protect Lala from her other fiancés and meet the king's expectations, Lala's father will kill Rito and destroy the Earth.

 **To Love Ru Darkness**

In To Love Ru Darkness, one of the younger sisters of the main cast, Momo wishes to share rito as well as create a harem for him, while at the same time, an unknown enemy is trying to awaken the darkness within golden darkness and use this unknown power of hers for their nefarious reasons. For those who have read to love ru darkness, you all know what I'm talking about, but those unaware, look forward to the surprises in store. As promised here's the bios of the characters in this fanfiction.

Rito Yuuki- The main male protagonist of To Love-Ru series. He is a normal 16 year old student of Sainan High, who has a big crush on Haruna Sairenji, to whom he attempted numerous times to confess to her but has met with failure each time. It was only by accident that he encountered Lala Satalin Deviluke, an alien princess he accidentally became engaged to. Rito used to be on the soccer team in junior high and was quite good, but quit because he was constantly helping his father with his manga duties, thus did not want to leave his little sister Mikan Yuuki alone in the house. Mikan comments he is very good at the most "useless little things", like crane and festival games (e.g. hoops, catching fish, squirt guns). Along with the numerous useless little things Rito is good at, he is also an accomplished florist, gardener and horticulturalist.

Rito's nature is somewhat clumsy, where he always ends up molesting or groping the many girls in the series (unintentionally, of course). He is generally kind, thoughtful and has a lot of respect for women, though mostly by intention, and not so much by success. Due to his shyness around girls, he is very clumsy around women and has great difficulty maintaining his composure around any sort of stimulating situation. Even without interference from Lala's inventions, Oshizu's psychic powers, or Celine jumping into his face, Rito is individually clumsy enough to trip over absolutely nothing, and possesses an extraordinary skill in accidentally reaching his hands or face into the breasts or other private parts of any girl within reach when he is falling. He is constantly viewed as a "pervert" but unknowingly, his kindness is what wins him the affections of most of the female characters in the series.

Mikan Yuuki- Rito's independent and reliable 12-year-old sister, Mikan takes care of the housework while their parents are away on business and watches after Celine. In contrast to her brother, she is very mature and does not hesitate to tease him, going as far as stating they aren't blood-related, but quickly retracting the statement, playing it off as a lie. Mikan also seems to have a certain lack of respect for Rito because of this (she hardly ever addresses him by his honorific as an older brother), but does refer to him as "Onii-chan" as thanks for trying so hard to take care of her when she develops a fever and when he gives her a Christmas present. Mikan may not show it, but she cares very deeply for Rito and misses his company, to the point one could suspect her of having a brother complex. This is more evident in the second OVA where she wonders if he would marry her if they were not blood related, and in the manga where she blushes every time another character mentions her brother, and also in the 5th OVA where after being hit by the pollen she tries to molest him while affectionately calling him "Onii-chan". Her brother complex may be the reason she rarely calls Rito "Onii-chan"; less a lack of respect and more a sign of her wish that their relationship was something other than that of a brother and sister. She also states how she and Rito used to play together before Lala entered their lives. It is later revealed that Mikan is terrified of thunder and lightning (and that Rito would always comfort her).

Mikan grows quite attached to Golden Darkness, perhaps due to Darkness seemingly being the same age as her. Mikan is very perceptive and seems to be able to read people's emotions, even their reactions, most of which is Rito's obvious anxiety around Haruna and Yui's subtle feelings for him. Mikan even calls him a "playboy" (as does Nana) for attracting so many girls all of a sudden. Mikan, however, does respect Rito's relationship with Lala, even going so far as to tell Momo not to get too close to Rito for Lala's sake, although it is fairly obvious that she could have done this out of jealousy from how close Momo was getting to Rito.

Lala Satalin Deviluke- is the main female protagonist of To-Love Ru and Motto To-Love-Ru, but takes a more minor role in To-Love-Ru Darkness. The story begins with Lala running away from home as she didn't want to get married to any of her suitors. Due to an accident, she ends up naked in Rito Yuuki's bathtub. Upon arriving on Earth, Lala pretends to love Rito to keep herself from getting married, but really does fall in love with him after she misinterprets a statement that Rito shouts in self-defiance. She is incredibly enthusiastic about the smallest things and has a very bubbly and slightly childish nature, which is most likely the result of being raised as the first princess of Deviluke. Though she can also be a bit of an air-head and very scatterbrained most of the time, she is known for her genius-level intellect as seen in her amazing array of inventions; her planet even wanted to use her for weapons research and engineering. She is very caring and generous and appears to have a need to make everyone she cares about happy, even those of which she doesn't have any real relationship with, such as her teacher. This trait, along with her vast intellect, is obviously one she inherited from her mother. She is very naive about earth culture and will often make highly dangerous mistakes by either accident or serious miscommunication.

In To Love Ru: Darkness, Lala has seemed to mature slightly, though she still will walk around the house naked at times and continue her other usual tendencies. Lala and Rito seem to have a much better friendship, especially due to the fact that Rito confessed his love to her. However she also constantly tries to push Rito into confessing to Haruna as well, so the three of them may get married, Lala has even put her feelings aside until then, she no longer clings to him very often. As the series progresses Rito realized that it is bad of him to treat Lala as if she's insurance to his love with Haruna, and even starts to consider Lala's offer of marrying both of them, which he constantly shakes off. With some encouragement from Momo, Lala starts showing her love towards Rito like she did before as her old childish clingy self, but Momo showed her some love simulation game to teach her how to express her love in a more adult way. Afterwards, she warped to him while he was taking a bath and and asked to try a kiss. Despite her childish personality and immaturity, it has been stated by Momo and felt by Rito that Lala has an "overwhelming impish aura," with Momo wondering just how strong it would be if Lala ever found out what happens after a kiss.

Momo Velia Deviluke-Momo has short hair and is generally sweeter than her twin, but develops a bad attitude whenever Nana takes credit for what she does. What gadgets are to Lala and animals are to Nana, plants are to Momo; she has a special connection with them that allows her to manipulate plants at will She falls in love with Rito and has a strong attraction towards him (similar to Lala's, but with a more lustful desire), stating how his facial expressions are lovely, letting him touch her tail, and even becoming more aroused when Nana refers to him as a "beast". At times, she would even sneak into Rito's bed at night, but when asked why she does that, she simply replies that she is sometimes half asleep and unintentionally ends up in Rito's bed. At one time, she nearly stated how jealous she was of Lala that Rito's hand was stuck to her tail. Her tail is also able to shoot out lightning. As her attraction to Rito grows, so does her protectiveness of him, as she will physically threaten other characters (such as Mea) with violence if she attempts to harm Rito. Like her sisters, she has a cell phone capable of transporting objects. However, instead of gadgets, Momo summons plants.

In To Love-Ru Darkness, Momo takes over the role of the main female protagonist alongside Golden Darkness. Wanting Rito's love, but unwilling to cause conflict between her sister or Haruna, Momo realises if Rito becomes the next king of Deviluke, Earth laws will not apply to him, allowing him to create a harem where she can display her affections openly. Momo along with her sister become Sainan High's students, where Momo takes it upon herself to try to bring out the "carnivore" in Rito, which basically means his sex drive so he will take it upon himself to want to create a harem with all of the female cast.

Nana Aster Deviluke- Nana and Momo are Lala's younger sisters and they are also twins. They were first introduced when they have most of the characters in a virtual game world created by Lala that they subsequently modify. They claim they did this to determine the nature of their sister's friends and to test Rito's affection for Lala.

Both Nana and Momo are currently on Earth, running away from their studies. During this time, Lala has taken it upon herself to look after them and discipline them when they do something mischievous; ironically she has done those herself. They used to live with Zastin and his cohorts, but found it too cramped and uncomfortable. To get around this and to spend more time with their big sister, they created a pocket dimension in Rito's house (it is said to be bigger than Rito's house) to live in.

Nana has long hair, a single visible sharp tooth and unlike her sisters, a flat chest, which is used as a recurring gag throughout the manga. She is quite jealous of Momo's chest. She understands and can talk to animals. At some point of the series To Love Ru OVA 5, Nana develops small feelings for Rito, after he saved her from Momo's plant friends. And she manages to get the courage to sleep with Rito in his bedroom while he is sleeping, but actually sees Lala and Momo sleeping with him. Nana is so far the only character to question why so many girls fall in love with Rito, yet it is clear that she has growing feelings for him as well.

Like her sisters, she has a cell phone capable of transporting objects. However, instead of gadgets, Nana summons animals.

In To Love-Ru Darkness, Nana becomes a Sainan High student at Momo's urging. Nana manages to get a new friend named Mea. When she found out Mea was a weapon like Yami and that she wanted to stop "playing" friends, she became depressed and confused. After being encouraged by Rito, Nana met up with Mea again and made up when Nana said she doesn't care if Mea is a weapon or anything, she just want to be with her and be friends.

Golden Darkness- mostly referred to by other characters as Yami, is a major character in To Love-Ru and has increased importance as a character in To Love-Ru Darkness. She is a lonely assassin who is initially hired by Lacospo, one of Lala's arranged suitors, to kill Rito Yuuki. But when Lacospo effectively annuls the job, she decides to take her time and, under the pretense of still needing to complete her mission to kill Rito, stays on Earth. As she spends more time on Earth, she builds a very strong relationship with Rito's mature younger sister, Mikan Yuuki and to Rito himself, to whom it is very possible that she developed feelings for. In To Love-Ru Darkness, Yami becomes one of the main characters. This is because there is a group that wants her to join them as the heartless assassin she once was. Her "sister", Mea Kurosaki (a transformation weapon of the same program that created Yami) and a mysterious figure known as Nemesis, arrive to Earth to take her away and revive the old heartless/murdering self that she once she does come off as stoic, emotionless, and withdrawn in actuality she is pretty kind, but she would attack people who talks about something that she doesn't like. She also hates perverted people and normally attacks Rito (despite knowing its not his intention), who by his clumsy nature trips into her and gropes her, or the Principal, whose perverted nature makes him come running to her in almost no clothing whenever he sees her. She also has a weakness towards anything slimy and with tentacles. Yami is often reading books to understand Earth's culture and learn more about emotions such as love. She had been contracted to kill Rito, but after their initial meeting she chose to 'assess' him. Since chapter 158, she has begun showing small inklings of feelings towards him for not taking advantage of her while affected by Celine's pollen.

In To-Love-Ru Darkness Yami's feelings for Rito are shown quite a few times. He shows kindness to her, and because of this she's not sure about her feelings or whether she really wants to kill him but tries to convince herself that he is still her target. Strangely, he is the only person she has ever opened up to about her origin and about her old life before being an assassin, instead of to her closest friend Mikan, which is also something that confuses herself. One time she looked at him from behind holding a book titled "lovers", further hinting her feelings for him. She has a fondness of taiyaki, which was the first she eats after coming to earth which was also given to her by Rito, shortly before her attempt to assassinate him. It's stated that since becoming an assassin, Yami has never slept with a calm mind (her body always "standing" on guard), but she appears to have slept calmly ever since she slept next to Rito (Darkness Chapter 13).

David Mason A.K.A DMB\- He's the Original Character of deviantart user televideoDMB. Initially DMB was once a human who lived in New York and his character served in the military, however during an incident on one of his missions, he becomes infected with a virus called Blacklight which is an evolutionary chimeric mutation-causing infectious agent that can reproduce only inside the living cells of other organisms. which empowers dmb with super human abilities and monstrous forms of attacks. Later on in dmb's life he ends up on the Planet Mobius and is turned into an anthropomorphic Hedgehog by Dr. Eggman. Eventually DMB ends up on rito's planet and this where our story begins. More details regarding dmb's character will be introduced in later chapters.

That's all the bios of the characters of the characters in the beginning of this story. Please look forward to more bios and the rest of the series.


	2. Chapter 2-Rito and DMB

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, here's the second chapter or in this case the first page of Rito and DMB's Excellent Adventure! I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

Author: The story begins in the city of Sainan where our story takes place. It was a bright and sunny day and one of our heroes DMB is walking around enjoying this peacful day ,however not all is calm for you see one of our heroes Rito Yuuki is being chased by the blond haired Golden Darkness, A.K.A Yami. This is the story of Rito and DMB.

 **Chapter 1: Rito and DMB**

"NOOOOOO!" yelled rito as he continues to run frantically "Please Yami! I just tripped over a rock!" "I didn't mean to do that with you!" yelled rito as he runs faster as Yami tries to smash him with her hair fists.

As rito continues to run, his friend David Mason, A.K.A DMB notices the scene and begins to intervene in rito's trouble. "Looks like my buddy is in need of my help!" dmb said as he runs and manages to catch up to where yami is and as he runs next to yami, DMB then asks yami, "Yami, calm down!" "What did Rito do this time!?" dmb asked while running.

"He fell on me and saw my panties." said yami. "I'm sure it was an accident!"*dmb stated and rito than yells "Yeah! An Accident!" rito yelled in agreement with dmb. "I doubt it was an accident, this always happens." stated yami. dmb then says to himself in his mind. "She´s tough to convince." Well then...I think I can help by... grabbing Rito and run like hell!"*said dmb as he grabs rito causing him to yell from dmb tugging on his shirt. "AHHHHH!" yelled rito as he sees Yami still behind the two of them which causes dmb to increase his speed, however he struggles to run from yami*"I MIGHT BE A HEDGEHOG BUT I´M NOT SONIC!" yellled dmb. Rito then yells to dmb and says, "David!, she's gaining on us!" "stop running, cowards." said yami." Uh oh!" said dmb, "guess it's time for a strategic maneuver said dmb as he notices an open sewer top "Over there! Jump!" yelled dmb as both he and rito jump into the sewer."They went into the sewer."Said yami.

At this time rito and dmb begin walking through the sewer and the two guys begin to talk." We lost her,but she'll look us sooner or later,we need to go through these tunnels." DMB stated to rito. "How?" asked rito. "It´s almost impossible to see in this dark..."My Predator vision will help" dmb said as his eyes turns yellow."Hmmm,this way. "Follow me and stay quiet.""Yami has an excellent hunting instinct and could appear out of nowhere in a matter of seconds.

"I'm glad your here man, I don't know how long I can keep this up!" said rito "so, what's the plan now?" asked rito.

DMB answered"If my guess is correct, this sewer should lead you somewhere close to your school. Yami probably wouldn´t suspect that we are going must be thinking we are heading towards your house,but this route will avoid her. "I see, said rito, "thanks man, I really appreciate your help! but, why are you going through the trouble of helping me, should you really be getting yourself involved in this kind of danger? DMB then answered."I'm used to danger, I mean after all yami is just trying to beat us up. But I can see your point of course,that´s why I want to help you! I´m tougher than I look,because...I already died once.""Died!?" asked rito "wait this isn't some sort of joke right!

"Not quite," said dmb "years ago in Mobius there was an invasion of Xenomorphs,then Predators arrived and we found ourselves in a battle that would decide the future of Mobius.I,Sonic and my others friends discovered the source where the Aliens came from a Predator temple in the underground of Mobotropolis.I made my way down there,to find the Queen and slay her. After the fight, we had won,but the temple was activated to blow up,but when I was about to jump out of the temple,a Predator shot a Plasma shot at me and knocked me down to the depths of the temple.I died there, but something had revived me and because of this revival I was given me new strength and new powers.I don´t know what happened after that,but I do know that I returned after 2 months after my death...

"That's some story!" said rito "so why are you here on earth? Don't tell me that these xenomorphs are gonna come here!"

dmb then said" No I´m just here to protect the lives of the people that could be danger, I was supposed to be in Mobius but teleported me to Earth and I decided to become a defender of this planet's people. However you are looking at the first hybrid of a Hedgehog and Predator, me!"

"That's good!" said rito "I'm glad we're not in any danger! "Wait, your a hybrid!?" "Are there others like you!?" asked rito. DMB answered, "I'm the only hybrid in existence!. said dmb as he smiles. "But let´s talk about that later,right now we need to get to your school before Golden Darkness finds us."Okay then!" agreed rito "so what are you gonna do after you've helped me?" asked rito.

dmb answered "How about we go get some sodas later? "I'll pay for the both of us!" "I just hope we don´t need to run anymore."

 **Chapter 2: Yuuki Residence**

As they head to the school dmb then yells out ."We made it!" "Uh oh" said dmb as he and rito see that Yami was waiting for them,"she's already here!? We´re screwed..."dmb said in scared tone. "Yami!? How did you get here so fast!?" asked rito in a frantic tone, "dmb, help me!" yelled rito.

"Close your eyes Rito!" yelled dmb as he prepares to places both of his open hands onto his head."SOLAR FLARE!" yelled dmb as the flash blinded yami from the solar flare. "What the...!?"questioned rito. "Rito!"yelled dmb. "Let's go!" *yelled dmb as he grabs rito's hand and the two making their daring escape. After the two of them get away from yami dmb then says "Yes we did it! and without any injuries too!" "I doubt yami will catch up to us." dmb said as he and rito leave the school and go to get sodas after their little excursion.

"Thanks for the soda!" said rito feeling refreshed from the bevarage, "so how are you enjoying yours?" asked rito. "It´s very refreshing,for a hot day like this,it´s perfect!" dmb said in a content tone. "So Rito,are you still having some"unexpected'' visits by the deviluke princesses?" asked a concerned dmb.

"You mean momo?" rito stated, "yeah, she comes in my room almost ever morning, I don't know how she does it without me knowing! "But, it could be worse stated rito as he then imagines something even more horrible than momo's nightly visits, "so dmb, if you've got no place to go, you could stay at my house for as long as you need to. I'm sure my sister as well as lala and her two sisters would love your company!" said rito.

"Really!? Thank you Rito! ,I can never repay you for what you done!"Dmb said in a a grateful tone" "Consider me your friend any time!If you have any favors don't hesitate to ask! You can count on me Rito!" dmb said as they both high five each other.

"All right, dmb! I'll take you up on that offer! But I've got to warn you, It can get pretty crazy at my house!" rito said as he warned dmb"My friend,don´t worry! If you and me are caught in a sticky situation, I'll help the both of us escape!" "I hope..."dmb said to himself.

At this time they reach Rito´s house and dmb sees a two story building designed in a generic japanese home

"Looks like we have arrived at last!" dmb said in a happy tone."Whoa,this is a nice house you have."dmb said as he sees stairs in front of the entrance as well the living room which has a green couch and a wide screen tv it is at this time dmb see's rito's sister, a young girl around the age of twelve or thirteen with long flowing brown hair and gold brown eyes. "I take it that this is your sister, rito?" dmb asked rito.

"Welcome back rito!" mikan said as she welcomed back her older brother. "I see you've brought a friend." Mikan, this is DMB, he'll be staying with us for a while, is that okay?" rito asked mikan". Sure!, but just as long as he helps set the table if that's okay with you, dmb?" mikan asked dmb. Sure, I don't mind helping you out mikan"dmb said in a reassuring tone. Anyway...rito, dinner will be ready soon! Can you make sure to tell lala and the others? Mikan asked rito. Of course!*rito said assuring mikan. "DMB, get ready to eat some of my sister's delicious cooking! Give mikan as much help as you can while I tell the deviluke sisters to get ready for dinner!"

"That's fine Rito! dmb assured rito. I´m pleased to be of some assistance! So is there anything I could help prepare for dinner, Mikan? asked dmb.

Just get six plates onto the table and set the silverware next to the plates, after that I need help preparing the salad" Mikan told dmb. "Roger that!" said dmb

After dmb sets the table he helps mikan by washing the lettuce and preps the salad. Afterwords...

"Alright,it´s all 's eat "said dmb"

They begin to eat dinner, which consisted of Japanese style curry with salad as the side.

 **Author's note: This is the end of chapter 2 of rito and dmb's excellent adventure. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the the cameo of the famous DBZ move, the solar flare. Please leave a review under the comments and tell me what you think. Look forward to chapter 2**


End file.
